


An Undead Benny Story

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-17
Updated: 1999-03-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: One reason Mounties should stay out of dark deadend alleys.





	An Undead Benny Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

An Undead Benny Story

## An Undead Benny Story

by Catalina Dudka

* * *

This Story goes out to Celeste Hotaling-Lyons whose "A Dead Benny Story" Had me ROTFLOL. Here is my take on the late Benton Fraser. Celeste's story was posted on the regular DSFict list, but due to the subject matter in this story, I decided to play it safe and post it on DSX list. Comments, suggestions, and Bryer's Ice cream are appreciated. As we all well know, these characters sadly belong to TV land. I am borrowing them long enough to tell this tale. 

An Undead Benny Story  
(by Catalina Dudka - Copyright 1998) 

Fraser woke up feeling hungry. He sat up and banged his head. Confused, he lay back and reached around in the dark. He felt the satin-lined sides and lid of the coffin. Ah, yes, he remembered now. He'd been returning home late one night when someone whispered his name from an alley. Going in to investigate, Ben was surprised to see a beautiful woman beckoning. Her eyes glowed coldly, and Fraser found himself following her helplessly into the darkest corner. 

Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed Ben deeply. Despite his uneasiness, his body hardened with desire. Her cold mouth moved over his jaw, down his throat and by the time Ben felt the prick of her sharp teeth, he didn't care anymore. 

Ben moaned in dark ecstasy as his life blood drained. The beat of his strong heart slowed, then stopped. Suddenly, something pressed against his parched lips. The taste of dark, liquid fire trickled into his mouth and down his throat. Ben swallowed instinctively, holding her wrist like a life line. Finally, she pushed his mouth away. 

Cradling Fraser in her arms, she whispered secrets as his body shook in spasms. Secrets he now recalled and put into use. Ben concentrated and dispersed his molecules just enough so that his body floated up through satin, wood, and earth. 

Once on the surface, Ben stood up and contemplated his surroundings. The brilliant light of the moon caressed every surface, the scent of the living teased him, and the sound of a thousand heartbeats summoned him. 

Ben felt another pang of hunger. Gliding his tongue over lengthening incisors, Ben wondered who he should visit first, Meg, or his best friend Ray. 

The End (or is it ... Maniacal Laughter here.) 

* * *

 


End file.
